Grenburr
Description Grenburr is an Uberhero in Patapon 3. He is a Mogyu Rarepon. He is a new class that wields a greatsword. Grenburr (same as Mogyu) is a very powerful unit in Patapon 3, just like Tondenga. He has high HP, but low defence and resistances. But by using his Greatswords or Greatblades, his resistances can be greatly boosted. Appearance Grenburr sports a bull mask with S-bend horns on both sides and with different shades of purple. His default cape color is red. He wields greatswords, greatblades, and axes. Acquisitions Grenburr is unlocked by getting Taterazay and Tondenga to level 12. Grenburr is at level 12 when he is unlocked. Evolve Forms Grenburr evolves at level 14 and level 20. Equipment Grenburr can use: *Greatswords from unlocking. *Greatblades from level 14. *Axes from level 20. Hero Mode: Guillotine :Leap up high, spin in the air and descend on foes with a great swing of a giant weapon. Major damage! *'Activate:' *'Combo:' Grenburr's Uberhero Mode involves jumping into the air, spinning, then slamming his weapon into the ground sending despair to enemies. Note: While he's in mid-air, Grenburr's Hero Mode can be interrupted by status effect based monsters, such as a Fire Salamander that can set Grenburr on fire in mid-air, unless Grenburr receives Cannassault's Class Skill, Backbone 1-4 Class Skills Zapper 1 Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. Upgrade by using attacks made whilst in Hero mode or standard attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 2. If Grenburr is an Uberhero, fully upgrading this skill also allows Cannassault to access it. Unlocked on level 14 Zapper 2 Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 1. Upgrade by using attacks made whilst in Hero mode or standard attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 3. If Grenburr is an Uberhero, fully upgrading this skill also allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 3 Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 2. Upgrade by using attacks made whilst in Hero mode or standard attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 4. If Grenburr is an Uberhero, fully upgrading this skill also allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 4 Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 3. Upgrade by using attacks made whilst in Hero mode or standard attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Zapper 5. If Grenburr is an Uberhero, fully upgrading this skill also allows Cannassault to access it. Zapper 5 Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Zapper 4. Upgrade by using attacks made whilst in Hero mode or standard attacks. If Grenburr is an Uberhero, fully upgrading this skill also allows Cannassault to access it. Affected Class Skills Backbone 1 Uberhero Only. Immune to knockback while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 2 Uberhero Only. Immune to stagger while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 3 Uberhero Only. Immune to freeze while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Backbone 4 Uberhero Only. Immune to fire while attacking. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Cannassault's Backbone 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Grenburr gains access to it. Set Skills Grenburr originally equips four set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of five set skills. Greatsword Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatsword. Effect halved for other weapons. Learned at level 13. Greatblade Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a greatblade. Effect halved for other weapons. Learned at level 16. Damage+ All damage dealt in attacks boosted by 50%. Learned at level 20. Slash Master Affects Slash Attacks: Attack power + 100%, Attack Speed x0.8, Movement Speed (attack) x1.1. Learned at level 25. Peerless Bovine Maximum damage increases to 150%, minimum damage set to 1 - all or nothing! Can only be learned by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Grenburr along with Cannassault, Charibasa and Cannogabang are brand new units, however their units haven't been named yet. *His Uberhero Mode has a sort of lightsaber-ish trail to it, as well as his Zapper shockwave to do more damage. *When defending, Grenburr will hold his weapon at a downward angle, as if to block an incoming sword attack. *For Chin as Grenburr, upgrading his final class skill is pointless, as it is the only class skill in the game that does not improve anything upon fully upgrading it. *Grenburr's Zapper Class Skills are not actually Shockwaves; it's basically just another Smash in the ground to deal more damage. *If Grenburr is in the middle of the downward swing in his hero mode while crossing the finish line, Grenburr will stand on the flag like it's solid ground and do his walking animation until the player moves on to the next screen. (Note: Grenburr has to be the one that crosses the finish line for this to happen) *When using charge attack, Grenburr makes a "MOO" sound. This is a reference to his mask, which resembles an ox. *Grenburr's Set Skill Peerless Bovine is a reminiscent to the Mogyu's damage boost in Patapon 2. The Mogyu Rarepon has a massive maximum damage boost, but the minimum damage boost is almost nonexistent, which is exactly the same as Peerless Bovine. *There is a glitch with Grenburr's hero mode. When flipping a switch to open a door using Grenburr's Hero Mode, Grenburr will rush forward after flipping the switch. If the door closes before Grenburr returns to his original position, Grenburr will teleport through the door back to his position. This happens most commonly when playing a Multiplayer Dungeon solo. *Grenburr's Ice Greatsword can boost your Burn Resist whilst giving you a high amount of damage. Cannassault also gets the same effect when he wields an Ice Greatsword. Grenburr also gets a freeze resistance bonus when using a Flame Greatblade. Greatswords and Greatblades are the only weapons in the game that boost your resistance to certain status effects. *Grenburr's horns are facing upwards, whilst Guardira's horns are facing downwards. Both of their horns form an S-bend. *Grenburr (and Tondenga) does not need to have an enemy on sight to use his Hero Mode, unlike Destrobo, for example, has to have an enemy on sight to do his Hero Mode, "Crushcombo". *In VS Mode, Grenburr's Hero Mode can be very useful to some extent. You can attack from a medium-far range and his jumps from the swings allow him to dodge most attacks, whilst going back to his position, allowing for safe & quick attacks. His charge attack allows him to attack when the enemy least expects it. However, Grenburr is vulnerable to burst-damaging classes like Cannogabang, with his Hero Mode. *Grenburr is the only class in the Shield class Tree to have 2 item slots; besides Guardira, who can have 2 item slots with a greatshield. Gallery File:PCT20111.jpg|tLv39 Grenburr Uberhero (hacked). File:Chin-Grenburr.png|Chin as a Grenburr File:Image_1412.png File:Nj3299Y2LXeJ5Vh2PxW2B64XRIRB7UC8.jpg File:Grenburr_tip_card.jpg|Grenburr Tips Grenburr1.png Grenburrsleeping.jpg Grenburr.png es:Grenburr Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units